The Glass Barn
by Knives17
Summary: Mean Vash, reformed Knives, who is this woman named Terri and what is the glass barn? My first fic. Not what you think. KxOC VxMY MIx? please RxR. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun and therefore do not own any of its copyrights or characters. Sorry suing me just wouldn't be prudent.

My rule: You no read and Knives gets shot. So please do. This is my first fan fiction reviews sure are nice. High flames will doused with squirt gun and stomped until dead. So constructive criticism please. Enjoy. ^.^

* * *

**The Glass Barn**

**Chapter one**

**Prologue**

When he awoke it was to pain, white hot and smothering. Trying to send him into the great abyss waiting below. He wished then it would swallow him whole but stubbornly he had clung to the world; to life. Weeks passed slowly by. Most all in a foggy, hazy blur and a never ending cycle of torture. Inflamed wounds were accompanied by raging high fevers and sleepless nights. When he did feel the soothing nothingness of rest it wasn't for long. Often repeated nightmares made sleep a fiendish thing. Most nights he would wake up screaming. He often wondered then if anybody heard his cries but none came to his aid. When it was finally over and he could once again comprehend the world around him his life took another sharp turn….

That night; after a particularly brutal nightmare he had rose delirious from bed and taking two step fell to agony. Stitches were ripped from still healing wounds and bright crimson covered the floor. He screamed this time louder than ever. Surprisingly his brother looked worried when he reached his side. Though he wasn't sure if it was for him or the human woman he had mistakenly hurt in his fit of pain. He lost consciousness soon after when little brother swore beneath his breath an cracked him upside the head with his metal fist. He knew who the expression was entitled for then.

When he woke the next morning, probably more around midday as the suns were high through his window, everything had changed. He was tied to his bed for one, the rope cut into his ankles and wrists as he strained against them. His brother told him it was for his own good as he, gently as his writhing twisting form would allow, cleaned and restitched the half healed wounds. But that wasn't it, he knew. He knew, for later after the other were dead asleep his brother took his head between his hands. One metal, one flesh and began his work. No matter how hard he fought it was impossible to resist the power of his mental probes. They forced their way deep in his psychic and imbedded their claws in his mind. He was familiar with his twin's mind and welcomed its touch for the first time in over a century, it was a comfort to him at first.

In his theory a human or a plant like him or Vash could only take so much before they broke. His gasp of pain did nothing to phase his brother. It wasn't until he was howling bloody Mary, (or murder pick your fancy) screaming out to whatever higher being there might be to be forgiven that the foreign presence withdrew from his thoughts and he was left to himself again.

But he wasn't himself…his little brother had found what he had been searching for from the start; his one true fear. The very same fear that had drove him to kill just to protect himself from it and had in the process drove him quite literally, utterly, insane. The dam had broke. Tears he had held back since childhood came spilling forth, a century's worth of bottled pain. Something he had never had the time or the luxury to let out. It had built and built. They say when it rains it pours, looking back now and asking himself whether or not that was true he would have to say it was.

It was funny how in the end the very thing that had caused him so much pain was his saving grace. Vash still didn't trust him as much as he would have liked, but he supposed that was to be expected. And what was so ironic was that it didn't bother him now. Somehow he had managed to convince Vash to let him take up a job, funny how he never liked work but here he was nearly begging to slave all day. Any place, any time, anywhere but where he was at present. He was happy because it was a sure sign that his trust in him had grown. It would be good to be back in his brothers favor after so long, though then again if he had his choice he wouldn't be trying to win over Vash's favor. Humorous how that works.

The job was located a little ways out, this side of New Wells…. Which brings us to our actual story.

**

* * *

**

**He he he , I'm so evil, cliffhanger! How long it takes me to post depends on the amount and content of the reviews i get (it's a complicated equation) so wana read more let me know. As i said this is my first fanfiction and tips are extremely helpful.**


End file.
